The present invention relates to an improved bed designs.
In one illustrated embodiment of the invention, a bed comprises a frame and a deck coupled to the frame. The deck is configured to support a mattress. The deck includes a first deck section and a movable second deck section. The bed also includes a flexible panel coupled to the first deck section. The flexible panel includes a portion positioned to overlap the movable second deck section during movement of the second deck section relative to the first deck section, thereby spanning a gap between the first deck section and the second deck section to support a portion of the mattress.
In the illustrated embodiment, the deck includes a movable third deck section located on an opposite side of the first deck section from the movable second deck section. The flexible panel includes a second portion configured to overlap the movable third deck section during movement of the third deck section relative to the first deck section, thereby spanning a gap between the movable third deck section and the first deck section to support a second portion of the mattress.
In one illustrated embodiment, the movable second deck section is a back section movable from a horizontal position to an elevated position relative to the frame, and the first deck section is a seat deck section. In another illustrated embodiment, the movable second deck section is a thigh deck section, and the first deck section is a seat deck section. The thigh deck section is movable relative to the seat deck section toward a foot end of the bed to increase a length of the thigh deck section.
In another illustrated embodiment, a bed comprises a frame having first and second spaced apart side frame members, a deck including a back section having first and second sides, and a first and second curved tubes coupled to the first and second sides of the back section, respectively, and a plurality of rollers coupled to the first and second side frame members. The rollers are configured to support the first and second curved tubes to permit movement of the curved tubes and the back section relative to the frame. The bed also comprises an actuator coupled to one of the back section and the first and second curved tubes to move the back section from a horizontal position to an elevated position relative to the frame.
In the illustrated embodiment, the first and second curved tubes have a radius centered at a pivot point located above the deck to emulate a natural hip pivot point of a person located on a mattress supported by the deck. Therefore, migration of the person toward a foot end of the bed when the back section is elevated is minimized. This reduces shear forces as applied to the person's skin and reduces staff requirements to reposition an immobile person that has migrated toward the foot end of the bed.
In yet another illustrated embodiment, a bed comprises a frame and a deck including a back section, a seat section, and a thigh section. The thigh section is movable to lengthen and shorten the thigh section. The bed also comprises an actuator coupled to the back section to move the back section from a horizontal position to an elevated position relative to the frame. The thigh section is lengthened in response to the back section moving from the horizontal position to the elevated position, and the thigh section is shortened in response to the back section moving from the elevated position to the horizontal position.
In one illustrated embodiment, an angle sensor is coupled to the back section and a second actuator coupled to the thigh section. The second actuator is configured to lengthen and shorten the thigh section in response to an output from the angle sensor.
In another illustrated embodiment, a mechanical linkage is coupled between the back section and the thigh section. The mechanical linkage is configured to lengthen and shorten the thigh section in response to movement of the back section.
In yet another embodiment, a second actuator is coupled to the thigh section to move the thigh section from a horizontal position to an elevated position relative to the frame. The thigh section includes a movable portion, and the second actuator is coupled to the movable portion. Illustratively, a track is coupled to the frame. The second actuator is coupled to the track for movement relative to the frame in response to movement of the back section, thereby moving the movable portion to lengthen and shorten the thigh section.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrated embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.